L'Autre moitié de moi même
by Shiriliz
Summary: On n'a jamais dit que mener sa vie sans encombre était simple. Renesmée n'échappe pas à la règle et son statut de mi-vampire mi-humaine ne facilite pas les choses. Série d'OS sur Renesmée.
1. Aimer

**Ce One Shot a été rédigé pour le concours organisé par le site _The Meadow_.**

**Le thème du concours était celui-ci : "Il s'agit de mettre en scène Nessie et Jacob dans un one-shot qui se déroulera après le quatrième tome."**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture ^^**

**Shiri**

* * *

**L'Autre moitié de moi-même**

**Aimer**

L'Autre, c'était lui. Il était une partie de moi comme j'étais une partie de lui. J'étais son âme soeur et il était la mienne.

Je n'avais jamais réellement compris ce que ces mots avaient voulu dire quand on me l'avait expliqué.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je comprenais parfaitement ce que ces simples mots voulaient entendre. La douleur atroce qui traversait mon coeur me le rappelait à chaque seconde depuis deux jours.

- Mademoiselle Swan, peut-on savoir à quoi vous pensez ?

Je sursautai à cette interpellation et relevai les yeux vers mon professeur. Je vis ma mère à mes côtés, toute aussi surprise que moi, relever le nez de sa copie.

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Mesdemoiselles Swan peut-être ? continua M. Atkins, notre professeur de mathématiques.

Je piquai un fard, alors que ma mère resta stoïque, aucune rougeur n'altérant sa belle peau d'albâtre. Ce que je pouvais haïr ces moments-là… J'aurais aimé être aussi vampire qu'elle, et non mi-humaine mi-vampire.

- Veuillez nous excuser Monsieur Atkins, s'excusa ma mère d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Aussitôt, le professeur changea d'attitude et parut être ébloui par ma mère. Ca aussi, je le détestais : cette séduction dont ils se servaient pour arriver à leur fin ou se faire pardonner.

Quelques minutes après cet incident, elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

_"Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?"_ pensait-elle.

_"Je ne suis pas triste"_ lui renvoyai-je par pensée, un peu brutalement.

Elle retira aussitôt sa main, et je sus que je l'avais peinée. Je me détestai de la faire souffrir, mais je ne voulais pas partager ce que je ressentais. Il y avait bien assez du pouvoir de mon père et de celui d'Alice pour être indiscret. Mon pouvoir était aussi assez envahissant, si je ne faisais pas attention. Depuis ma naissance, je pouvais transmettre mes pensées par contact tactile. Or, depuis peu, mon pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus à sens unique : j'avais découvert que je pouvais aussi recevoir les pensées. Un frôlement de peau et je savais ce qui se passait dans n'importe quelle tête. Je pouvais bloquer mon pouvoir en me concentrant, mais pas quand j'étais prise par surprise. Et puis, cela m'épuisait très vite.

Je repris sa main et la serrai doucement.

_"Pardon, maman, mais je vais bien je t'assure, juste quelques soucis comme n'importe quelle adolescente"_ lui envoyai-je.

_"Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle adolescente justement !"_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée que cette discussion revienne une fois encore sur le tapis.

_"Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jacob ?"_ insista-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui retirai vivement ma main. Jacob était devenu un sujet sensible depuis quelque temps. Jacob était mon ami. Non, c'était même plus que cela, il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère de cœur, ou peut-être plus. Celui à qui je n'avais rien à cacher, à qui je pouvais tout dire. Enfin, c'était avant. Depuis peu, il s'était éloigné de moi. Et puis, il y avait surtout cette _fille_ qui lui tournait autour sans arrêt. J'avais eu alors l'impression d'être de trop. C'était peut-être moi qui m'étais éloignée, en fait. J'étais jalouse de la complicité que je voyais naître entre cette fille et mon Jacob. Je m'étais engueulée à ce sujet deux jours auparavant avec le concerné, et depuis il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. Il avait été blessé que je puisse penser qu'il pouvait me remplacer. Et puis, il n'avait pas supporté que je lui fasse la leçon sur cette fille alors que toute une bande de garçons me tournait autour.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même. Il y avait encore quelques mois, Jacob était mon Jacob. Un gros loup qui prenait soin de moi comme un grand frère. J'étais dans ma huitième année, pour mon espèce, cela signifiait que j'avais atteint l'âge adulte et que je n'allais plus évoluer, du moins j'allais arrêter de grandir. Et quelque chose d'étrange en moi s'était opéré. J'avais pris conscience que Jacob était un homme et que j'étais moi-même une femme. Après cette constatation, les choses avaient été de pire en pire. Je ne pouvais plus être avec Jacob sans rougir à n'importe lequel de ses attouchements ou de ses mots.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours émit l'habituel son stridulent. Je me levai et m'empressai de ramasser mes affaires, tout du moins à une allure humaine normale.

Ma mère me retint par le bras avant que je ne passe la porte.

- Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

J'hésitai un court instant, puis hochai la tête. Je lui devais au moins ce petit plaisir.

- Hey Nessie, on se retrouve à la cafet'? m'interpella Ethan, un de mes amis, dans les couloirs.

- Désolée, je mange avec ma soeur.

Il m'était toujours bizarre d'appeler ma mère par son prénom en public ou encore de la traiter comme une soeur. Ma naissance et surtout ma croissance rapide, ainsi que la transformation de ma mère avaient amené à réorganiser l'agencement familial, créé par Carlisle quelques années plus tôt.

Désormais, ma mère et moi étions soeurs jumelles : _ça,_ c'était vraiment bizarre. Mais nous n'avions pu faire autrement, notre ressemblance étant trop flagrante pour être une simple coïncidence. Emmet était notre grand frère, rôle qu'il remplissait bien trop à coeur à mon goût. Nous avions repris le nom de jeune fille de maman. Nous étions Renesmée, Isabella et Emmet Swan. Tous trois avions été adoptés par le couple que formaient Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Ils avaient aussi recueilli les neveux d'Esmé, dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture : Edward et Alice Masen, les jumeaux, et Rosalie Masen, la grande soeur. Enfin, venait Jasper, dont il avait été décidé qu'il tiendrait le rôle du jeune frère de Carlisle.

Jacob n'avait pas voulu nous laisser partir et nous avait donc suivi, accompagné de sa mini meute, qui elle-même n'avait pas voulu le lâcher lui : Léah et Seth.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une annexe de la propriété des Cullen et s'étaient fait passer pour des amis de longue date que nous avions retrouvés ici, à Détroit dans le Michigan. Le prétexte le plus plausible pour nous inscrire tous dans le même lycée.

La région des Grands Lacs nous convenait parfaitement car les lieux étaient souvent brumeux et nuageux. Moins qu'à Forks certes, mais c'était suffisant pour que nous puissions mener une vie tranquille, sans faire naître de suspicions chez les humains sur notre nature.

Pendant tout le chemin menant à la cafétéria, je sentis les regards intéressés des garçons qui s'attardaient sur ma mère et moi. Enfin, nous prîmes place dans la file d'attente. Comme à son habitude, ma mère se servit sans regarder ce qu'elle prenait. J'y attachai un peu plus d'intérêt car j'étais la seule à pouvoir apprécier la nourriture humaine sans avoir l'impression de manger de la terre. Je nous servais en quelque sorte de vitrine au regard des autres élèves.

- Voila les deux femmes de ma vie, chuchota mon père à notre intention quand nous nous installâmes.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de ma mère et elle plongea dans le regard doré de son mari.

- Bella, arrête de montrer le mauvais exemple à ta soeur, s'exclama Emmet rieur.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le défia du regard quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à autre chose. Moi en l'occurrence.

- Jacob ne mange pas avec nous ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Je me retournai afin de suivre son regard et tombai sur Jacob qui s'asseyait avec _elle_. Je me renfrognai aussitôt.

- Il a l'air d'être occupé à autre chose, ne pus-je pas m'empêcher de lâcher amèrement.

Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge de mon père et je vis les yeux de ma mère vriller la table de Jacob. J'étais plus au moins au courant des tensions existantes entre mes parents et Jacob, même si je n'en avais pas compris la cause précise. Un malaise tomba sur la table, et même Jazz n'osa user de son pouvoir sur nous. La main d'Alice vint alors se poser sur la mienne avec tendresse.

_"Ca va s'arranger ma chérie"_ pensa-t-elle avec douceur.

J'avais conscience que mon père surveillait alors nos moindres pensées. J'essayai donc de penser à autre chose et souris tristement à Alice.

À la sortie des cours, je m'étais enfin décidée à aller parler à Jacob, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Hey Nessie chérie, attends- moi ! s'exclama la voix de Matthew.

Je me retournai pour découvrir le jeune homme blond qui s'avançait vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il arriva sur moi en quelques secondes et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un haut-le-coeur me prit et je m'échappai de son emprise. Mon coeur battait à toute allure dans ma cage thoracique et une douleur aiguë me traversa le corps. Je sentis même mon nez picoter, annonçant l'affluence prochaine de larmes sous mes paupières. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait !

Matthew me jeta un regard surpris et blessé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me souvins avec horreur que j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui par défi envers Jacob, juste après notre dispute. Matthew m'avait consolé et j'avais fini par me laisser embrasser. Pour un premier baiser, ça n'avait pas été grandiose. Ce n'était pas la personne que je voulais, mais sur le moment je m'étais sentie un peu mieux. Sur le moment seulement, car très vite une douleur lancinante avait pointé le bout de son nez dans mon coeur.

- Je... Euh... Matthew, je suis désolée mais... mais je ne pense que se soit possible entre nous deux, bégayai-je.

Je sentis les larmes rouler le long de mes joues et les deux mains de Matthew encerclèrent mon visage. Il passa ses pouces sur mes joues, balayant mes larmes.

- T'inquiète Nessie, je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait... J'ai même honte d'en avoir profité.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir en scrutant mon visage.

- Enfin, je pourrais au moins dire que j'ai été pendant quelque temps le petit ami de la plus belle fille du lycée, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Je reniflai bruyamment, chassant les dernières larmes en papillonnant des paupières. Il me serra dans ses bras avant de me relâcher. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il me lança un sourire gêné. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et découvris Jacob, près de sa moto, qui nous observait.

Je sentis mon coeur tomber dans ma poitrine comme une pierre.

Avant qu'il ne chevauchât sa moto, j'étais à ses côtés et le retenai par la manche de sa veste.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Jack ! m'exclamai-je.

Je savais qu'il accordait plus d'importance à mes mots lorsque je les exprimais à voix haute, plutôt qu'en pensée. Cela eut l'effet escompté et il arrêta son mouvement pour me regarder.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait encore des choses à se dire, Renesmée.

Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. Il ne m'appelait jamais comme ça. Je sentis mes larmes de nouveau affluer dans mes yeux.

Il se dégagea de ma main et enfourcha sa moto.

- Jacob !

Je me surpris moi-même lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui avais hurlé son prénom, au milieu du parking. Je sentis mes larmes couler et ma gorge se serra.

- S'il te plait… gémis-je douloureusement.

Ses yeux brillèrent et je vis dans son regard qu'il cédait.

- Monte, on va discuter dans un coin tranquille, dit-il abruptement.

Il me tendit un second casque que j'enfilai rapidement. Il démarra son engin et je grimpai derrière lui, osant à peine l'effleurer. En nous éloignant du parking, je vis ma mère et mon père qui nous observaient avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

Jacob roulait vite, sans doute trop vite. Mais ce n'était pas comme si nous craignions grand chose. Il nous emmena sur une des nombreuses promenades bordant le lac St Clair. Il s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus et je sautai avec souplesse de la moto. Je retirai le casque et secouai ma crinière dorée que je tenais de mon père. Je surpris le regard appréciateur de Jacob sur moi et je ne pus empêcher mes joues de s'empourprer aussitôt.

J'aimais qu'il me regarde ainsi. Mon cœur se réchauffait et des papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre. C'était bon, c'était doux et je me sentais entière.

Je lui souris alors timidement, mais son visage se ferma soudainement. J'émis un soupir agacé.

- De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle Renesmée ?

De nouveau, il utilisait mon prénom entier.

Je m'approchai de lui et tendis ma main vers la sienne. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je ne savais pas choisir les mots justes, je m'embrouillais souvent et la plupart du temps, cela finissait mal. Le dernier exemple étant bien sûr ma dispute avec Jack.

Mais il ne se laissa pas toucher.

- C'est trop facile, Renesmée, d'agir comme tu le fais. Je veux que tu me parles.

Il était en colère. J'accusai le coup rudement.

Je restai pourtant silencieuse. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans cette ambiance tendue. Finalement, c'est lui qui commença à parler.

- Nessie, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu t'es tout de suite fait beaucoup d'amis dans ton année.

Il frappa dans un caillou du bout de sa chaussure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, reprit-il. Moi aussi, j'ai eu besoin de me faire des amis. Et Alexandra fait partie de…

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Jacob, le coupai-je violemment. Comment, comment…

Voilà que je bégayais de nouveau.

- Comment tu ne peux pas voir clair dans son jeu, repris-je en criant presque et en gesticulant plus que nécessaire. Elle essaie de te prendre à moi, elle est en train de te voler à moi !

Les larmes étaient de nouveau de la partie. Je sentis mes cils les cueillir alors que mes paupières papillonnaient pour les chasser.

- Elle veut sortir avec toi ! Tu ne le vois donc pas ? finis-je incrédule.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème Nessie ? me défia-t-il.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincère et ébranlée.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'aller embrasser le premier venu, m'asséna-t-il méchamment.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais embrassé de filles, Jacob ?! m'écriai-je avec colère.

Comment pouvait-il m'en vouloir pour ce genre de choses alors que lui-même avait déjà dû embrasser bon nombre de filles.

- Jamais depuis que tu es née, Nessie, répondit-il hargneusement.

- Et avant ?

- Il n'y en a eu qu'une, lâcha-t-il à regret.

- C'était qui ? demandai-je, la curiosité et la jalousie se mêlant en moi et brûlant dans mes veines.

Il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Jacob ! le rappelai-je.

- La réponse ne te plaira pas Nessie.

- C'était qui ? répétai-je, ignorant sa phrase.

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler, puis tout en se tournant vers moi, il laissa échapper un nom d'entre ses lèvres. Celui de ma mère. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que l'information n'arrivât à faire son chemin dans mon cerveau.

- Ma mère ?

J'étais ahurie de cette réponse. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. C'était tellement inattendu que j'en restai coite.

Il s'approcha de moi et toucha mon poignet. Il me transmit alors ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne naisse. Je sentis que les images, les moments, les anecdotes qu'il me permettait de voir étaient soigneusement choisies.

Il était étrange de voir ma mère humaine par ses yeux, de voir son ventre enflé, son corps se transformer avec le venin. L'amour sincère qu'il éprouvait pour elle, la souffrance et la jalousie grimpant en lui quand il la voyait avec mon père.

Le kaléidoscope d'images devint plus rapide, laissant échapper des souvenirs qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie que je vois : ses lèvres sur celles de ma mère, sa rage qui le transformait en loup, ses pensées meurtrières à l'égard de mon père, son aversion de ce que devenait ma mère à cause de moi…

Et puis, il y eut cette dernière image, où je me voyais par ses yeux. La première fois où il avait posé le regard sur moi. Soudain, l'attrait qu'avait ma mère s'était déplacé sur moi, mais dix fois, non cent fois, mille fois plus fort ! Il n'y avait plus que moi. Moi et moi seule dans ses pensées. Et ce sentiment puissant qui gonflait son cœur, comme si enfin, il s'était rempli, avait retrouvé un morceau perdu depuis longtemps.

Jacob s'était enfin senti complet à mon arrivée. Il s'était imprégné de moi, et moi de lui.

Il me lâcha doucement et j'émergeai lentement de ses souvenirs.

- Il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu veux, maintenant, murmura-t-il.

- C'était une erreur, chuchotai-je entre deux sanglots. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et ce que je voulais.

- Et maintenant, Nessie, tu le sais ?

Je baissais la tête en gardant le silence. Il posa une main chaude sur mon épaule et de son autre main, il prit mon menton et releva mon visage vers lui. J'admirai sa peau brune, ses cheveux courts et noirs brillant dans les rayons du soleil qui filtraient entre les nuages. Ses yeux marron, presque noirs, sondaient les miens, fouillant en moi à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi Jack. Pour toujours, soufflai-je.

Je lui transmis à mon tour ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. La façon dont j'aimais qu'il

me regarde avec cet émerveillement et cette fascination de ma personne. Sa manière bien à lui de me parler, avec douceur. Ses multiples gestes à mon égard, qui me réjouissaient. Je passais ensuite à son physique. Ses yeux profonds et mystérieux. Sa chevelure indomptée et courte. Sa belle peau brune et brûlante, qui me procurait mille sensations quand elle rencontrait la mienne. Sa voix rauque et chaude qui faisait naître mille papillons dans mon ventre. Ses grandes mains que j'aimais qu'il passe dans mes cheveux. Sa bouche aux lèvres charnues et pleines que j'avais envie d'embrasser.

A cette pensée, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, rassurés et pourtant surpris. Il se rapprocha de moi, collant nos corps. La main qui était posée sur mon épaule descendit le long de mon bras, laissant une traînée de frissons. Il esquissa un sourire. Sa main vint se poser dans le creux de ma hanche, la pressant tendrement. Les papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre. Et son sourire grandit.

Son visage descendit vers le mien, et ses lèvres chaudes cueillirent les miennes plus fraîches. C'était indescriptible. Il embrassa ma lève inférieure, puis la supérieure. Je le laissais faire, tétanisée de plaisir. La main qui tenait mon menton glissa derrière ma nuque, et je laissais échapper un soupir de contentement à mon insu. Contre mes lèvres, je le sentis sourire.

Ses mains me pressèrent contre lui et ses baisers devinrent plus passionnés. Il me mangeait la bouche, passait le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je inconsciemment contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime Nessie, souffla-t-il à son tour d'une voix rauque et emplie de désir.

Il pressa sa bouche sur la mienne. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et il y glissa aussitôt sa langue. La sensation fut alors encore plus indescriptible. Une explosion de sensations m'envahit. Ce n'était plus quelques milliers de papillons qui voletaient dans mon estomac, mais des milliards. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la peau électrisée. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Et je sentis mes jambes fléchir sous mon poids. Jacob me serra plus fermement contre lui.

Je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mon pouvoir et encore moins sur mes pensées. Je savais que tout ce que j'éprouvais au plus profond de moi était intercepté par Jacob. De même, je ressentais toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Il aurait été gênant avec n'importe qui, que la personne sache à chaque instant ce qui se passait en moi, et inversement. Mais Jacob n'était pas n'importe qui.

Jacob était l'autre moitié de moi-même.

* * *

**J'aimerai avoir votre avis, et ça ne prend que quelques secondes alors :**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Grandir

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà, après la vingtaine de reviews reçues pour mon premier OS, et devant l'engouement qu'il suscitait pour avoir une suite, je vous propose une alternative qui devrait vous intéresser. En effet, le premier OS reste un OS, je ne vais pas le transformer en fanfic. Cependant, je me suis dit qu'il y avait assez de matière sur la vie de Renesmée pour pouvoir l'écrire. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une série de OS sur les moments importants de la vie de Renesmée. Par contre, comme j'écris à coup d'inspiration, ils ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais je vous informerez de la place qu'ils prennent dans la vie de Renesmée.**

**J'ai aussi fait une petite modification sur le premier OS. Mais pas de soucis, j'ai juste changé le titre du chapitre qui est maintenant « Aimer ».**

**Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Je n'ai pas répondu à tous, mais je les ai toutes lues !**

**Et je remercie ma bêta reader, Elo, pour le travail qu'elle fait sur ma fic ! **

**Cet OS se situe quelques mois avant « Aimer ».**

**Place maintenant à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**  
**Grandir**

Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une petite douleur insignifiante, comme si quelqu'un m'appuyait en dessous du nombril. Cependant, ce seul fait était déjà étrange. Je ne ressentais jamais aucune douleur, je n'avais jamais été malade, je n'avais jamais eu à souffrir de migraine ou autre désagrément. Mon ascendance de vampire me protégeait de tous les maux humains habituels.

Alors, je n'en avais rien dit à personne, persuadée que mon petit côté d'humaine faisait des siennes. Après tout, nombre de mes amies se plaignaient régulièrement de maux d'estomac et autres petits tracas quotidiens qui ne concernaient souvent que les filles. C'est ce que j'avais observé aussi : les filles se plaignaient souvent entre elles, mais jamais au grand jamais, ne disaient mot de tout cela devant les garçons. Question d'honneur qu'elles m'avaient dit. J'avais simplement hoché la tête, dubitative.

J'avoue que je ne les comprenais pas. J'étais une fille, mais tout ce que mes compagnes de classe me narraient ne trouvait pas de résonances en moi : je n'avais pas de problèmes relationnels avec mes parents, au contraire je m'entendais parfaitement avec eux. Je n'étais pas non plus touchée par des « problèmes existentiels » tels que se faire ignorer par le garçon convoité, jalouser une autre fille, se trouver moins jolie qu'une autre, ne pas avoir la bonne coiffure ou les vêtements à la dernière mode… Bref, tout ce qui avait l'air de parsemer une vie banale de petite humaine bien rangée. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas non plus une banale petite humaine.

Mais, je n'étais pas non plus un parfait petit vampire. Pour commencer, j'étais obligée de dormir. J'avais bien essayé à une époque de faire comme ma famille, mais au bout de deux jours, j'étais tombée de sommeil, le nez dans mon verre de sang chaud. Ça avait beaucoup fait rire Emmet.  
Je rougissais aussi, quelle horreur ! Je ne pouvais pas mentir sans qu'une affreuse couleur rouge couvre mes joues. Papa disait que ça me rendait mignonne. Maman s'excusait pour cet héritage encombrant que sa condition d'humaine m'avait laissé en souvenir.

Tout ça pour en revenir à cette petite douleur qui était venue perturber une journée ordinaire au lycée. À peine rentrée chez moi, je m'étais palpée le ventre sans trouver l'origine du mal. En fait, ça avait duré plusieurs jours sans que la douleur ne disparaisse.

Au bout d'une semaine, la douleur avait augmenté en intensité. Au dixième jour, j'avais dû en informer ma mère car la douleur me clouait au lit. Aussitôt, toute la maison s'était affolée.

- Où as-tu mal ma chérie ? me demanda ma mère.

C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle me posait la question, mais elle était tellement angoissée qu'elle n'écoutait pas ma réponse.

- Au ventre !

Je lui désignai l'emplacement, juste entre mes hanches.

Carlisle arriva en réponse aux beuglements d'Emmet. Ayant entendu mes derniers mots, il vint à mon chevet et souleva délicatement mon tee-shirt. Il palpa la zone indiquée.

- Tu as mal quand j'appuie là ? me questionna-t-il très sérieusement.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite pour lui indiquer la négative.

- Et là ? continua-t-il.

Nouveau hochement de tête de gauche à droite.

- Là ?

- Non plus, soupirai-je.

Il me palpa encore quelques minutes, puis médita quelques secondes.

- Alors ? le pressa ma mère.

- C'est peut-être une appendicite, mais je ne peux être sur de rien. Je n'ai pas assez de recul pour savoir si c'est propre à elle ou à son espèce.

Il secoua la tête d'agacement.

- Je vais quand même lui faire passer quelques examens.

Je déglutis bruyamment. Je n'aimais pas quand Carlisle parlait de me faire passer des examens médicaux. Il revint avec plusieurs tubes pour me faire des prises de sang. Quand je vis l'immense aiguille qu'il tenait entre ses mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Elle me paraissait énorme, et elle l'était car pour transpercer ma peau il fallait s'accrocher. Il tapota le creux de mon bras et me sourit avant d'enfoncer férocement l'aiguille. Je couinai de douleur, encore que ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui me déchirait le bas-ventre.

Par la suite, il m'avait laissée tranquille dans mon lit. Les résultats n'arriveraient que demain matin. Jacob était à mon chevet, pressant tendrement ma main. Ma mère était en train de lire, assise dans mon rocking-chair, qui avait un jour été le sien.

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Jake »_, pensais-je.

Il me regarda dubitatif.

_« Bien sur que si ! Tant que tu n'iras pas mieux je n'irai pas bien non plus »_

Sa voix mentale avait été un peu sèche et il me fit un sourire d'excuse.

_« Tu devrais te reposer tout de même »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma mère.

_« Elle ne me laissera jamais faire »_, pensa-t-il en me la désignant du menton. Ma mère releva la tête, sans doute attiré par le mouvement de Jacob. Elle nous regarda pensivement avant de dire :

- Si tu veux dormir ici Jacob, ce sera en loup. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Un sourire étira mes lèvres ainsi que celles de Jacob. Il s'écarta de mon lit afin de ne pas me blesser pendant sa transformation. La seconde d'après, un énorme loup avait pris sa place. J'émis un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'aller retirer ses vêtements dans une autre pièce et des petits bouts de tissus voletaient encore dans l'air. Sans plus de cérémonie et faisant fi de mon air mécontent, il vint se vautrer sur mes couvertures. Sous l'œil vigilant de ma mère, il rampa jusqu'à mon épaule à la manière d'un chien quémandant une caresse. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire malgré la douleur toujours présente. Je passai mes doigts dans les poils courts de sa grosse tête et il me lécha le poignet.

Epuisée par la journée, je finis par m'endormir profondément.

Ce fut une exclamation de surprise qui me réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus que le soleil n'était même pas levé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?!

Et je reconnus la voix d'Emmet, c'était lui avait dû me réveiller.

Je me relevai sur mes coudes en repoussant l'énorme loup à mes côtés et regardai Emmet. Ma mère l'observait avec surprise aussi. Emmet inspira prudemment.

- Ça sent le sang ? Vous ne sentez pas ? Demanda-t-il atterré.

Ma mère renifla à son tour et je vis une légère panique envahir son regard quant elle posa les yeux sur moi.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? M'interrogea-t-elle. L'odeur vient de toi.

J'inspectai mes mains et mes bras ainsi que mon ventre, mais je ne vis rien d'inhabituel. Je soulevai mon drap et laissai échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Le tissu de mon pyjama était imbibé de sang entre mes cuisses. Dans la seconde, ma mère était sur moi et avait expulsé Jacob du lit pour prendre sa place. Ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sol de ma chambre et se releva d'un bond, tout crocs dehors. Il se calma aussitôt qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat.

- Je… je saigne de… de… Bégayai-je sans pouvoir continuer ma phrase et sentant mes joues rougir de gêne.

Soudain, ma mère éclata de rire. Je l'observai, éberluée, ainsi qu'Emmet et Jacob. Elle se calma quelques secondes après.

- Emmet, Jacob, je pense que vous devriez sortir. C'est une histoire de filles qui ne vous concerne en rien, annonça ma mère.

- Ce n'est rien de grave alors ? Demanda Emmet, encore un peu soucieux.

- Non, aucun problème, c'est tout à fait naturel, répondit ma mère.

Elle leur fit signe de sortir tous deux de la pièce. Quand la porte se referma sur les deux garçons, elle se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle m'asséna une gifle magistrale sur la joue.

- Mais ça va pas ! Criai-je en pressant mes deux mains sur ma joue endolorie. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

- Félicitations ma chérie, tu es une femme désormais !

Je la dévisageai, interdite. Quelle mouche avait piqué ma mère ? Venant d'Alice, un tel comportement, sans aucune explication, ne m'aurait pas dérouté, mais ma mère n'était jamais comme ça.

Elle se saisit de ma main, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Je vis alors défiler dans mon esprit des scènes tirées de ses souvenirs. Les images étaient légèrement brouillées et floues, comme si je les avais regardées à travers un filtre ou quelque chose comme ça. Je compris alors que c'était des souvenirs antérieurs à sa transformation, lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Je vis alors la propre mère de ma mère lui mettre une gifle identique à celle qu'elle m'avait donnée. Et puis vint alors l'explication du geste. L'information fit son chemin dans mon cerveau et se recoupa à d'autres informations.

Je plaquai alors une main sur ma bouche.

- Mais je croyais que c'était impossible ! M'exclamai-je. Carlisle m'a dit que les autres femelles de mon espèce n'en avaient pas.

- Certes, comme certains sont venimeux et d'autres non. La génétique est très aléatoire.

Nous méditâmes un moment sur ces paroles. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir un jour mes règles. Parce que c'est bien ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Les maux de ventre et puis ce sang, tout concordait avec ce que j'avais appris en cours de biologie. Et je n'y avais même pas pensé, et Carlisle non plus. Il était tellement préoccupé par le fait que j'étais d'une espèce à part, qu'il en avait oublié que j'étais quand même à moitié humaine. Et toutes les humaines de ma connaissance avaient eu leurs règles, quelques années auparavant. Quand certaines de mes amies abordaient le sujet, j'essayais d'esquiver la discussion. Je mentais tellement mal qu'elles auraient deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Cependant, j'étais soulagée que ce qui m'arrivait n'était rien de grave. L'idée fit son chemin dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'autre chose. Si j'étais réglée, cela voulait dire que je pouvais aussi enfanter. Je pourrais avoir une vie presque semblable à celle d'une humaine, sauf qu'elle serait bien plus longue.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester là à ne rien faire, s'écria ma mère en me sortant de mes pensées. Il faut que tu te changes et que nous allions acheter de quoi te protéger. Je vais envoyer Alice le faire, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de s'essayer à une nouvelle sorte de shopping, dit-elle en riant.

- Non ! Criai-je.

Je me repris.

- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache, finis-je en chuchotant.

Ma mère me lança un regard attendri et désolé.

- Cela risque d'être difficile de cacher qu'une fois par mois tu perds du sang, Renesmée.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Je me frappai le front du plat de la main quand j'assimilai l'information. Bien sur, j'avais complètement omis le régime des vampires. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Nonnnn, ça va être horrible. Comme si normalement ce n'était pas déjà assez gênant sans que personne ne le sache, mais alors si en plus…

J'étouffai une plainte dans mes genoux relevés.

- Maman, Emmet va être horrible !

Elle vint caresser mes cheveux pour me réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si Emmet fait le moindre commentaire, je me ferais un plaisir de le remettre à sa place, me promit-elle.

Je hochai la tête, peu sûre que cela soit assez convaincant pour qu'Emmet ne dise rien.

Après m'avoir dit qu'elle allait voir Alice, elle me laissa seule dans ma chambre.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur mes oreillers, mes mains pressant mon ventre. Ca me faisait toujours mal, mais moins que ces derniers jours tout de même. Je laissai un soupir bruyant s'échapper.

J'entendis alors des cris aigus venant d'une des pièces de la maison. Certainement Alice qui apprenait la nouvelle. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa quand j'imaginais la façon dont Alice allait sautillait partout dans ma chambre, en débitant toute sorte de chose à toute vitesse. Elle n'était même pas encore là, qu'elle me fatiguait déjà.  
Esmée et Rosalie seraient sans doute attendries d'une telle annonce. Rosalie en viendrait aussi aux mêmes conclusions que moi et elle serait ravie de pouponner de nouveau. Il faudrait que je lui rappelle que pour avoir un enfant, il fallait être deux, et, pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne à côté de moi dans mon grand lit deux places.  
La réaction de Leah, par contre, me terrifiait d'avance. Ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait plus eu de cycles menstruels depuis qu'elle se transformait en loup. Et Jacob m'avait avoué en pensée, sans le faire exprès, qu'elle lui avait elle-même confié qu'elle pensait être une impasse génétique. J'étais triste pour elle, même si elle ne m'adressait que rarement la parole lorsque nous nous croisions.  
Carlisle et mon père seraient sans doute circonspects et ne pourraient s'empêcher de se poser mille et une questions.  
J'avais peur que Jasper s'éloigne de moi, puisque c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à gérer son attirance pour le sang.  
Jacob et Seth seraient sans doute gênés. Je me demandais si je les mettrais au courant ou les laisserais deviner tout seul ce qui m'arrivait. Ce qui était sûr en tout cas, c'est que Jacob me poserait des questions si je ne disais rien. Je déglutis à cette pensée.  
Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Emmet. Je tressaillis rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer les piques qu'il pourrait me lancer dorénavant. Cependant, un fin sourire étira mes lèvres. Il ne pourrait plus m'appeler petite fille comme il en avait l'habitude. Je n'en étais plus une ! Ce surnom m'agaçait profondément, surtout quand il s'en servait au lycée devant tout le monde. Il n'y avait rien de pire et de plus humiliant.

La porte qui s'ouvrit me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je vis la tête d'Emmet passer par l'entrebâillement.

- Hey, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom ! Petite femme ça t'ira ? S'exclama-t-il hilare.

- Emmet ! rugis-je. Sors de ma chambre, immédiatement !

Il claqua la porte avec force et je l'entendis éclater de rire en s'éloignant de ma chambre.

Et il était évident que cette différence ne passerait pas inaperçue, surtout au lycée.

Oh non !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai essayé d'introduire de l'humour avec Emmet, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon fort lol.**

**Merci de laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis. **

**N'hésitez pas aussi à me donner des idées sur d'autres moments de la vie de Nessie que vous auriez envie que j'écrive. Ne vous inquiétez, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées sur le sujet, mais comme j'aime faire plaisir, je serai heureuse de vous contenter. :D**

**See you**

**Shiri**


End file.
